The Swan With The Crown
by Once Upon a CBI NYPD Time
Summary: After getting into a bit of an argument with Regina, Emma goes to cool off. Meaning she drinks a bit, ends up in a tattoo parlour with a Purple Swan with a Crown and the initials R&E on them. How will Regina act when she finds out just how Emma took the time too 'cool down'. (SQ Fic, just a bit of light hearted fluff) :)


_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing to do with OUAT or its Characters. **_

_**I haven't really posted on here for little while now, but I kinda got this idea into my head a couple of weeks ago and it didn't seem to want to leave me alone till I got it typed up. **_

_**It's just a bit of light hearted fun, and yes the characters are most likely OOC, but hey why not. **___

_**This doesn't really follow much of the last couple of episodes of series 3 other than them all getting back from Neverland all fine. This is a SQ FanFic.**_

_**It probably isn't all that great, but comments and reviews would be much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy **_____

The Swan with the Crown

"Are you actually for real right now? Know what... I'm gonna go take a walk for a bit... Before we get too into this". Emma shouted as she grabbed her jacket & slammed the front door shut on what was the mayor's house, but was recently becoming more like theirs with the amount of time Emma spent there without the rest of the town knowing. The only people that knew of her and Regina's relationship were the two women themselves and Henry, who promised not to tell anyone until they were ready. However the way she & Regina had just argued... if anyone could call it that, over basically nothing made her think she was bound to get kicked out for good. 

Taking a stroll near the harbor definitely gave Emma time to think and then think and then over think things through about how their silly argument could have been stopped... If Emma had just washed up her dirty mug.  
This genuinely got to Emma's head and she slowly started to panic that Regina didn't want her anymore and that this was the start of them breaking up, though no one had even said anything like that of the sort, but the blonde thought about the fact that though she worked some strange hours especially with Leroy and his late night drinking habits and when she did come home, Regina had done dinner, the house was always clean, so Emma literally didn't think she did anything around to help Regina out at all. This made her think back on what happened only just 20minutes ago.

_'After coming in from a late meeting which had slightly pissed Regina off, when she came home she watched how Emma came into the kitchen and put her used mug in the sink and as she turned to leave the room saw Regina out the corner of her eye. "Hey sexy lady... Whatcha doing?" hearing the slight laughter of calling Regina that and the genuine love coming from the blonde.  
_

_"Just watching you... You know it only takes 2 seconds to wash a cup up & put away right." Making it more of a statement than a question.  
_

_"Sorry... I was gonna do it later... Guess I'll be doing it now then. What's up with you...? The meeting not go so well?" Asking with general interest.  
_

_"Just because I ask you to clean up after yourself, doesn't mean I'm in some crazy mood because of a meeting." Snapping at Emma was something she really didn't like doing & seeing how Emma had now slammed the cup down and looked straight at Regina, you could see the anger & hurt behind the strong Emerald eyes.  
"What the fuck Regina... Calm down all I asked was how it went, no need to bite my head off… sheesh".  
_

_"Don't take that tone with me Miss Swan, it seems lately all I seem to be doing around here is tidying up... Especially after you. You know what, I am not going to deal with this right now all I wanted to do was get back to my home and relax, guess I won't be doing that now will I?"  
_  
_"Are you actually for real right now? Know what... I'm gonna go take a walk for a bit... Before we get too into this_".

And that was where Emma had decided to take it upon herself to take a walk in case she said something she didn't mean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around an hour later the blonde found herself walking around town with a now half empty bottle of whiskey she didn't really remember drinking, or buying for that matter, but slowly noticed her feet were leading her closer to the town's newest business 'Enchanted Ink'. The new tattoo shop that the Mayor had disagreed with, but everyone else in town liked courtesy of TinkerBell, Blue (who had decided that being with the convent wasn't quite what she wanted) and also Belle had all formed an unlikely friendship & business idea of opening a tattoo parlor. They had discovered Blue was quite adapt at the financial side of things, Belle was an exceptional Artist and Literate & Tink had a very steady hand for opening their little business. 

A few more steps & the door to the shop opened with a ring to the bell sitting at the top of the door and Emma found the place actually quite empty. Since opening there had been many a time where it was packed, but this time there was just Tink Sitting at the desk flicking though tattoo books.  
"What brings you here Sheriff, on duty?" Tink asked whilst giving Emma her full attention. Emma hadn't stepped foot in the business since it opened and that kind of un-nerved Tink a little. 

"Nothing... Nope not working tonight, ruby's covering me. Hey you busy?" 

"Define busy" seeing how Emma was swaying a little and noting the bottle in her hand she could see Emma had been drinking & decided to wind her up even more. 

"I want a tattoo. Can you do me one now?" Emma said in that 'duh' tone of voice you would hear upon a 10year old. 

"Emma I could, but you've been drinking and I don't want you arresting me in the morning when you realize you made a mistake getting inked, it would be bad for business, ya'know?" 

"I'm not drunk, just had a bit to drink & I'll arrest you now for not getting me a tattoo. I'll destroy your business, if it's the last thing I do." Whilst trying not to giggle as she said this. Even Tink let out a small chuckle. The thought that ran through Emma's mind made her giggle a little more: _'I've definitely been hanging around Regina too much I'm now using her sayings'_. For being a bit drunk Emma seemed so sure & confident with herself whilst in the moment "Hey Tink, you sure your license's is up to date, nothing illegal going on here is there, no doing any underage tattoos are ya?" 

"Hey nothing like that is going on, but alright what do you want" 

"I want a... Umm... A swan. Yes a swan... Just above my hip" just as Tink was about to respond Emma cut her off again "Ooooh with a crown." Sounding like a young child instead of the fully grown adult that was the sheriff of this town. 

"Let me get this straight, you want a swan with a crown on its head above your hip?" Asking in slight disbelief. 

"Yes... but I want it with a purple crown with the letters R&E in the crown in posh swirly writing. Yeah that's what I want. " 

"Ooooh kay then, let me pull up some stuff for you to choose from... Wait, what's R&E mean?" asking with curiosity whilst getting some pictures that Emma could pick from. 

"Nothing that concerns you... Just something close to me that's all, got any problem with that?" apparently slightly annoyed Emma was coming out now from drinking all that whiskey. 

"Just wondered that's all. Here bout this one, with the crown like this?" Tink got a pick up and drew the crown in above it and then showing Emma it. Even after doing many tattoos, this one even by her standards was really good. 

After agreeing and getting Emma to fill out the forms and a bit sloppily doing so, Emma was now sitting in the big black leather chair with the white tank top pushed up near her bra and Tink was cleaning the area that was to be inked.

Once cleaned Tink had a stencil of the tattoo put in place and asked if Emma was sure that's what she wanted and really wanted to go through with it. With a very adamant "YES" from the sheriff, Tink slowly begun to start the tattooing process.

About half an hour later the whole swan, crown and coloring was done and all that was left to do was the writing of the letters in the crown when Emma asked if they could stop for a minute. God that hurts like a bitch" Emma had said out loud and then when remembering what she was having written, it was the letter 'R' that was hurting the most out of all it, being that the 'R' stood for Regina and would probable kill Emma if she found out what was going on right now. And that made Emma begin to laugh.

"What's so funny Blondie?" Tink had asked with slight confusion on her face.

"Oh, no it's nothing, I bet somehow a little magic is involved in this" pointing down to where Tink had the tattoo gun was at on her hip.

"Hey, I'm not using any magic… what's going on with you?

"Oh no not you, nothing's going on, no one is using magic, don't panic, just me and my crazy thoughts. Carry on". Waving her hand somewhat just like Regina used to when finished with those back in the Enchanted Forest. _'Gosh I really have been hanging with Regina too often'._

Once Tink had finished the tattoo, she made sure there was enough cream over it and gave Emma a pot and told her to make sure she followed the instructions to a T, and covered the tattoo in cling film to stop Emma's clothes from sticking to it and getting any blood on her clothes.

After paying for it, Emma gave her tattoo a quick look over and smiled, the 'R&E' bit was quite prominent and at the moment only she knew what it meant and smiled. Then looking further down she frowned.

"Jesus Tink, think you could have made me bleed much more".

"Sorry, guess you like to bleed. Everyone's different, but make sure you leave that film on for a few hours and then when you take it off give it a good, but gentle clean. You're gonna be sore there for a few days."

With a quick thanks, Emma was back to walking in the cold air of Main Street and decided she had well and truly cooled off and decided to go back home, well if she was allowed back in. Pulling her trademark red leather jacket closer around her body, but slightly wincing at the new pain that was around her hip made her want to get back soon.

Within 10 minutes, Emma was staring at the big white front door of 108 Miflin Street, but before she had the chance of getting hold of the door handle, the door itself was pulled back revealing the brunette beauty that was Regina Mills. Emma had definitely noticed the alcohol was starting to wear off, but she still ended up holding her breath at the sight of Regina…. And how had she not noticed before that Regina was wearing that gorgeous Grey dress that she wore the day Emma took the chain saw to the Apple Tree. That was one of her favorite dresses that Regina owned.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in, _Miss Swan_?" the annoyed tone very apparent in the Mayor's tone.

"Uhhh… Sorry, yeah I'm… I mean yes can I come in?" Asking, well more like praying Regina wouldn't be mad… she hated arguing with the woman… things were so much better when the two women got along.

"Well come on then. Don't just stand there, I'm not heating up the whole street". Walking away from the Blonde, leaving the door open for Emma to follow and walking towards her study.

Once the door front door was shut and Emma had made her way into the study and shut the study door Emma spoke. "Is Henry asleep?"

"He is, why?" Regina carried on walking until she sat down on the plush sofa that resided in her study, Emma on the other hand kept standing by the door looking like she'd been told off.

"Look I'm really sorry for going off on you earlier about not washing up that dam mug. I get why you had a go. You were stressed from that meeting and I guess it doesn't help, you coming home to us then having a bit of an argument." By this point Emma had moved from the door and had sat down next to Regina gently brushing her hand against Regina's.

"I'm sorry ok. I guess I'm just an idiot to only just realize that you do so much, having to sort out the town, and looking after Henry and me most of the time too. I'll help out more I promise… just please don't give up on us… I'm sor".

"Emma, what are you going on about? I'm not giving up on us, so we both snapped. I know I need to work on that a little with you. I guess that meeting just got me all annoyed and I went to take out on you. But I'm not giving up on us at all. Is that what you were thinking about whilst you were out walking about? How was the fresh air?" making sure Emma got the point about not giving up, entwined their hands together and lifted them onto Regina's lap.

"I guess that thought did cross my mind, I just thought that would be it, you'd have had enough of me and stop this… this relationship we seem to be surrounding ourselves in. Are we cool again?" giving Regina her goofy grin that she knew Regina loved… slowly leaning closer to the brunette and just was just about kiss those plump deep red lips, was stopped with a finger to the lips.

"Emma, as you would put it, 'we're cool'…. Wait have you been drinking?" now rising her immaculate eyebrow up to question the blonde.

"Ummm… kinda, I mean only a little, I don't even remember buying or drinking it to be honest, but I know I'm not drunk. I promise you that." Moving Regina's finger that was still slightly against her lips, and leaning right in to capture the lips of Regina.

After one breathtaking kiss from the women, Regina stood up and brought Emma up with her.

"Come on, I'm tired, let's go to bed". Seeing Emma's eyebrows move and a silly grin put upon her lips, decided to reword her sentence. "No… let's go to sleep. I'm actually tired." Kissing Emma quickly on the lips and letting go of her hand left the study but calling back to tell Emma to lock up, Regina made her way towards the bedroom that was very quickly becoming _their_ bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came around too quickly for Emma's liking. With a slight turn on her hip to face the woman she had slowly been falling in love with, Emma slowly turned even more so to face Regina, but in doing so she felt a sharp pain in her hip and winced out loud, which in turn woke Regina up.

"Ahh fuck". Emma slowly ran her hand down to where the pain had come from and felt the feeling of the cling film still on her from last night.

"Well that was a different way to wake me up." Regina slightly chuckled in saying so, but soon came silence when she could see the expression that appeared on Emma's face. "What… Honey are you ok"? Sitting up whilst looking over the bit of exposed flesh she could see on Emma to see why she would have been in pain. But luckily for Emma, though she was in her vest top and boy shorts, the duvet was pulled up to her chest so Regina could only see her arms and collarbone area.

"What… No nothings the matter. I'm all good. Think that whiskey I had last night just got a little to my head. Got a headache this morning. That's all." Leaning up to kiss Regina. Lying to Regina wasn't a good thing and she felt bad in doing so considering they often had sex, which nearly all the time left them both being naked and Regina would see it, but right now all she wanted to do was carry on with the way things were going. And surprisingly so things were heating up in the bedroom rather quickly.

"I think" saying in between kisses "that I" _kiss_ "might be" _kiss_ "able to help" _kiss_ "you out with that". Emma moaned into Regina's mouth at hearing those words come out of the brunette. The way the kisses Regina was giving Emma were so full of passion and love it was as if she was conveying all her love for Emma in the kisses as well as trying to get her off there and then without having to really touch her…. And Emma was starting to think if they kept up with the way the kisses were going… Emma really would cum there and then.

Regina had slowly pushed Emma back to lying down on her back and had begun to straddle Emma. With the way Regina had dressed for bed last night in one of her silk black lace nighty's, because of how she was sitting on top of Emma, it had made the nighty hike right up to her waist so Emma could clearly see her lace knickers on underneath, along with being able to feel how wet Regina was, with the way her core was on top of Emma's stomach and that turned Emma on even more, groaning into Regina's mouth at the feeling.

Emma's hands wound straight away to Regina's hips and started caressing them, whilst slowly moving her hands towards the front of Regina's thighs.

Regina's hands were in Emma's hair slowly pulling at it when she felt herself becoming more turned on and the movements of Emma's hands, but then slightly massaging her scalp at the same time.

Emma had begun to sit up to get closer to Regina and started to pull Regina's nighty off and when Regina finally teared away from Emma's now very plump lips to aid in pulling her clothes over her head, once she was free of that item of clothing she started kissing at Emma's chest. Biting and then gently licking where she was sure to have left marks on Emma's chest, started to descend down Emma's body bringing the duvet down with her to expose more of Emma's lower body. Just as she went to lift Emma's vest top, she noticed a small dark coloring on the top by Emma's hip that looked very much like dried blood.

Within Seconds Regina went from sexy seductress to worried girlfriend. "Emma… is that. Are you hurt?" slowly getting off Emma and sitting to the side of her.

The blonde had her eyes closed from the moment Regina latched her lips to her chest and was now realizing that Regina was not only touching her, but she had also moved off of her too.

"What happened? You alright Gina?" with worry in her voice. Once Regina got going in the bedroom, they hardly every stopped until they were both completely spent and seeing how they had only just got started, kind of worried her. When Emma sat up and in turn faced Regina she did lose concentration for a split second and seeing Regina sitting there staring at her with nothing but a pair of thin black lace panties on.

"You. You're bleeding. Or at least it looks like you were. Let me see." Leaning forward and slowly touching the material that was slightly stained a deep red. But before she could lift it. Emma realized what Regina was going on about and quickly took hold of Regina's hand and moved it out the way.

"Oh no, that. That's nothing, think it's an old stain of some sauce I spilt the other day and it wouldn't come out in the wash. Don't worry bout it. Come here." Letting Regina's hand go and grabbing Regina's waist to pull her back towards Emma. "Now where were we? Ah yes, I remember." Smirking as she said this, but just as Regina was about to comply with her and carry on with their earlier activities, as Regina lifted her leg to straddle Emma once again, her left leg came in contact with Emma's right hip and in turn leant on Emma's still very new and oh so secret tattoo. This made Emma stop kissing Regina and wince at the slight pain.

"Emma seriously what the hell is going on? You're obviously hurt or have been recently let me look." Getting back off Emma and sitting next to her.

Before Emma could even process what happened next, Regina had lifted up Emma's top to her chest and gasped at the slightly blooded covered cling film that was sticking to Emma's skin. "Oh my gosh. Emma what the hell happened to you." And if she had looked up to see Emma's face she would have seen it a bright red at how silly she had been to get a tattoo and how embarrassed she had been. Just as she was about to respond to Regina's comment Regina beat her to it.

"Is that… Oh gosh. You got a tattoo. What the hell Emma. When did this happen". Now getting off the bed and putting her nighty back on. Once she had looked decent she begun to slowly pace the room and when she heard Emma's voice she stopped pacing and stood in front of Emma with her hands firmly on her hips.

"I Uhhh…. I. yes I got a tattoo. Last night if you must know." Seeing at how worried Emma looked made Regina slightly calm her nerves down and sat back down on the edge of the bed next to Emma.

"Why on earth would you get a tattoo? And ruin that perfect body of yours?" Regina kept looking back and forth between Emma's eyes and the tattoo on her hip.

"I don't know. It was last night after we argued. I guess the drink did kind of get to my head a little and I kept panicking at how I thought we were done and I couldn't get you off my brain so when I saw Tink was still working in the tattoo shop, I went in and got it done. I'm sorry I know it was a crazy stupid thing to do, but it was kinda for us." Trying to give Regina her best puppy eyes.

"Don't give me that look Emma. Even Henry knows that look hardly works on me. Wait… what do you mean it's for us? What did you get done." Still slightly well angry wasn't the word. Regina didn't hate tattoos, but she certainly didn't like the idea of one on her or Emma. However curiosity had now got the better of her and she begun to move closer to where the tattoo now resided on Emma's hip.

Before pulling back the cling film that she was meant to take off when she got home, but had slightly forgotten to, Emma leaning over the bed to Regina's side table and got hold of one of her wipes and put it down next to her leg.

"Wait. Let me see it." Regina had cut in and took hold of the wipe from Emma and lifted the cling film off. Once she gently wiped off the dried blood from Emma's skin, which in turn made Emma jump at how cold it was. Regina was fully able to see what it was. And it actually made her smile.

"Hey. You're smiling. Does that mean you like it?" Emma asked hopeful.

"Well. I must admit when I first saw you had the tattoo, I thought it would be something horrid, but it really is like us. It's very clever art work I must admit. The Swan definitely reminds me of you, but what of me?"

"For starters do you really see my favorite color being deep purple?" seeing Regina shake her head, Emma carried on. "Exactly. That's why the swan is purple. For you. Plus I get I'm all royalty, but it's you who's the true queen around here which is why it's wearing a crown. And if you look real close, you should be able to see what's inside the crown." Pointing down to it so Regina could clearly see it.

Once she had seen it, it made her gasp.

"Our initials." Regina slowly grazed her fingers of the tattoo so ghostly it hardly felt like her fingers had touched Emma. "Emma that's. I mean I don't know what to say. No one has ever done anything like that for me. Though I still don't think I love the fact you have a tattoo. I must admit I am starting to like it." Pulling Emma's top back down to cover it and then leaning in for a kiss.

"I take it that you're actually ok with me having it." In turn receiving a slight nod from the brunette as she had now taken up residence in gently sucking Emma's neck. "Well I'm glad, coz it would have been kinda awkward if you didn't like it. It hurt like a bitch to have done. There's no way I'm getting it removed." Slightly chuckling as she said the last bit.

"I wouldn't let you get it removed. It's like we're officially branded together. You got a permanent tattoo which is half me and half you. I think I can live with that." Smiling as she slowly begun to straddle Emma again. Hoping to not be disturbed once more and carried on where she had been earlier slowly going down Emma's body, but stopping to lift her top up once more and started placing getting kisses all around the new mark on Emma's body.

Emma in turn smiled at how affectionate Regina could be when she wanted to and couldn't wait to start showing her off to everyone has her girlfriend. Which would hopefully be soon by how fast they were moving in their relationship together. Henry was the one who they only really wanted approval of, and they got that straight away.

Emma got a little carried away in her thoughts about her life with Regina that is wasn't until she felt Regina's tongue descend on center that it brought her back to where they were. In their bedroom with Regina between her legs. "Oh god. That feels good." Hearing Emma comment on how she was doing was what made her dip her tongue as far as she could get into Emma's sex earning a few muffled sounds from Emma.

Emma had in turn put her wrist over her mouth to stop her from screaming and waking up their son who was down the hall and probably still fast asleep.

Though she knew the bedroom walls were pretty thick, she still didn't wanna chance it at screaming in ecstasy and having Henry barge in to see if everything was ok.

For the next hour or so after their little morning activities, still lying in bed both now completely naked and covered in their sex sweat cuddled up together. Regina kept drawing little circles on Emma's hip not touching, but extremely close to her tattoo.

That was very soon becoming one of Regina's favorite parts of Emma and as she smiled thinking about it, she nuzzled herself into Emma's neck a little more, with Emma giving her a gentle kiss to her forehead.

They both laid there a little longer before small questions started popping into Regina's head.

"Did it really hurt that much?"

"Not really. The only bit that I found was the sorest was having our initials done. It made me laugh because I kept thinking as Tink was doing it that it was like you somehow knew what I was doing and were punishing me for it by making that bit more sore compared to the rest of it. Come to think about it. I think I had drunk a little too much. I think I kept thinking you were using magic on me with it and Tink kept saying how it wasn't her."

"Wait does Tink know about us?" curiosity along with slight worry came into Regina' voice at that moment. She knew she wanted it to Emma's family that they told about them first, and she knew Snow wouldn't have liked hearing it from anyone other than Emma.

"No. I wouldn't tell her what the R&E stood for. It's all good baby." Regina slightly relaxed at hearing that. She only had one question left on her mind and she had to ask. Not knowing whether Emma would react good or badly to it, but wanting to know none the less.

"So. What would you think of me getting one done then?" smirking as she saw the smile creep onto Emma's face as she asked.

_**Well I thank you very much for taking the time to read this. Hope it was worth it **___


End file.
